Walking dead season 3 pred
by Twdgforever
Summary: The Walking Dead Fan Fiction Season 3 Predictions in this prediction fan fiction you play as Clementine still. Kenny and Clem were sitting by a fire. "Kenny, it's cold out here." Clementine said while she was shivering. "You should have stayed at Wellington." Said Kenny. "I'm not leaving you." Said Clem. They both smiled. TO BE CONTINUED


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" The Walking Dead Fan Fiction Season 3 Predictions in this prediction fan fiction you play as Clementine still. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Kenny and Clem were sitting by a fire. "Kenny, it's cold out here." Clementine said while she was shivering. "You should have stayed at Wellington." Said Kenny. "I'm not leaving you." Said Clem. They both smiled. "Right back at you kid." Said Kenny. "I'm gonna look for more fire wood. Keep the fire lite." Kenny went in the woods to look for more fire wood. "GEEZES!" yelled Kenny. "Kenny?!" Yelled Clem. "Clem come here! Quickly!" she went running to him. "Is it you Lee?!" said Clem. "Clementine?" Clementine went and gave Lee a huge hug! "Oh My God!" Said Clem. "your arm. It's still cut off." "yeah, I know." said Lee. "Uh... Clementine." said Kenny. "oh Yeah! Lee this is Kenny, Remember?" Said Clementine with a smile. "Kenny?" Asked Lee. "Yep, it's me!" Said Kenny. They all smiled at the same time. "So, Uh... Lee. you have a group?" Asked Kenny. "No. I came looking for Clem this whole time. I figured that she would still be alive." Said Lee. "Yeah, She's tough." said Kenny. "SHIT!" Yelled Lee. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO YOUR EYE MAN?!" Kenny and Clem looked at eachother. " You need to be quiet... And should we just tell him?" Asked Clem. "uh... If you want to." Said Kenny. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Carver..." Wispered Clem. "I beat the shit out of that bastered." Said Kenny. "it's long story Lee. I'll tell you later." "Okay Ken." They all sat down at the camp fire. "hey Clem. When you were cleaning out my eye, and you said this is gonna suck. how did you know?" Lee got confused. "huh?" said Lee. Clementine pulled down her shirt sleeve and showed the dog bite." Lee and Kennys eyes widened. "Clem what happend?" They both said. "I met this dog. We were searching for food and I found beans in a can, I was gonna share it with him. he waked the can out of my hands and I toke it back. I said don't eat it all. then he bit my arm. Kenny, the people I was with they found me and saved me from a walker. And they fixed my arm. They were really helpful." Said Clem. "I miss Luke. He was... He was..." she drifted off into her sentence. "Man, it's all Arvo's fault!" said Kenny. Clementine remember that Arvo shot me. "Then Arvo sh-" said Clem. And Kenny interrupted her. "Mabye, we shouldn't tell him about the last part." said Kenny. "WAAA!" Said AJ. "kenny! AJ! I forgot." Yelled Clem. Kenny quickly ran over to AJ and gave him to Clem. "you always calm him down." Clementine stuck out her tounge. AJ stopped crying. "I think he's hungry." Said Clem. "Aww... He's so cute." Said Lee. "Yeah this is Alvin Jr. We call him AJ." said Kenny. "I think I need to cetch up." said Lee. "yeah you do. A lot happend." Said Clem. All Three of them went to sleep. "I love you guys." wispered Clem. "i love you to." They both wispered at the same time. Then, they fell asleep. When Clem woke up she heard a few gun shots. Then she, fell right back to sleep. She slowly got up and her eyes got a bit blurry because she just woke up. Lee,Kenny, and Clem were in a truck Kenny was driving. Lee was in the passengers seat. And Clem was in the back seat. She herd them talking. "ken, is Clem awake yet?" Asked Lee Kenny looked back. "Yeah, just not quite yet." Said Kenny "Yeah, I'm awake now..." Said Clem. "Hey Clem. There were a few walkers in our place back there so we had to move." said Kenny. "Okay" She said. "awesome." she said. "what?" They said. "I found a quarter!" She said "Nothing much you can use that for now." Lee said. "oh well." Clem said. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Mabye we can go back to savannah." "are you serious?" Kenny said. "well, it's a long way there." said Lee. Clem wanted to change the subject so she looked under the seats. "Oh My God." said Kenny. "what?" said Clem "The Lodge I found you at. It's not far from here. We can go back there!" "yeah!" Said Clem "We can." Kenny drove to the lodge. "Man, it's so good to be home." Said Clem. "Kenny... mabye we should take him out of here..." Said Clem. (if you remember she left her back pack there) /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "oh my god. Walter..." "Kenny. We left our weapons on the floor. OMG my backpack!" she searched threw her backpack. "it was Luke's... Sword. I need to keep this. I need it to remember him." Mean while at Kenny... "Lee , Clem! I found peaches and beans. And the ones at the table that we were eating before it happend." They started eating. "okay, for the first time. I'm gonna say I'm full." Said Clem. Lee and Kenny started laughing. "I'm gonna go look around." "okay, be careful." they said. She looked around and found the Christmas tree. "we don't celebrate this anymore..." She said to herself. She looked at the music box. It was still playing. "I thought this would have attracted walkers..." she said to herself. she walked back to Lee and Kenny. "Kenny do we still get power?" she asked. "I don't know. I'll check after im done eating." Said Kenny. "wait a minute guys where is AJ?" "we must of forgot him in the truck." Said Kenny with a worried stumick. "I'll go get him." said Clem. "Okay, be careful." said Kenny. "yeah, Please be carful." said Lee. "I got this" said Clementine with a :) she walked out. she looked around. no one was there. She could here Lee and Kenny taking. "Ken, I noticed those dead body's. Over there... Should we take-" She couldn't hear them anymore. because she heard crying. "Don't worrie AJ. I'm coming." she said she suddenly heard some sobbing. And it wasn't AJ. She ran to AJ and ran back in. When she got in she saw them hauling out the dead body's. "Guys!" Clem yelled. "I got AJ. But, I think I heard some walkers out there." "oh no..." Kenny said. "Clem remember when I shot the guy who was working for carver?" "Yes I do." "it broke the fucking window!" They all ran upstairs. "be quite..." Lee said. "I heard sobbing it wasn't AJ. But I think it was walkers" said Clementine. They went upstairs "Aw. fuck me." Said Kenny. "What?" Asked Clementine. "the fucking music box thingy is still playing." Said Kenny "I will go down and stop it." Said Lee. "okay, but they are coming. So make it fast!" Said Clem. Lee and Clem and Kenny smiled at eachother. Lee went down and stopped the music box. He came back up. "Clem, you sure it was walkers?" Asked Kenny. "Uh... I'm not sure :/" Said Clem. "I'll go and check it out." She went to go check it out. Then, she came back. "no. No one was there but someone in the distance." She said. Lee and Kenny went to go see it. "Who is that?" Clem asked. Kenny got out his gun. "Ken, we talk. No guns. Okay?" Said Lee. "...okay" said Kenny. "Hello?" Said Lee. "Who are you?!" "Please, I don't want any trouble." said the stranger. "It's okay.." The stranger came up close. "No fucking way!" Said Kenny and Clem. Clem got a angry face "Shot him, see how he fells." Said Clem. "Clem, you know this guy?" Asked Lee. "Lee, this is Arvo, He's a mean person." Said Clem. "Fuck..." Said Kenny. "Shoot him." Said Clem. "No way! No. I just can't withou-" Kenny said but Clem interrupted him. "Remember what he did to me? To the group he is the one who got Luke killed!" said Clem. "Yes but, I... I... I can't shoot him. I gotta give him a chance." Said Kenny. "you didn't give him a chance before!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Lee couldn't stand their fighting, "Clem, um... Could you help me board up the window inside? And let them talk." Asked Lee. "Sure..." Said Clem. "Hey Clem. Can you tell me the story... Please?" Asked Lee "Okay. it's long. And you won't be happy..." Said Clem she had swollowed spit because she is afraid that Lee would be mad. Clem told Lee the whole story. "If I was there... Non of that would have happend." Said Lee. "I know. Your always there. :)" said Clem. "Okay, let's go board up that win-" said Lee but then he herd... "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled Kenny. "oh No not again!" Said Clementine. She ran off to see what was going down. Kenny got to mad again. AJ Started to cry. "Lee! See if you can calm AJ down!" yelled Clementine. "who is Lee?" Asked Arvo. "None of your business." Said Kenny. "KENNY STOP!" Yelled Clem. He stopped the fighting. "Uh... Guy! someone help me calm him down!" Lee shouted. "Go Kenny. I got this!" Said Clem. "okay, but don't get yourself hurt. Or shot again..." Kenny said. he ran to Lee. "why are you here?" Asked Clementine "I came to say sorry." Said Arvo. "I don't care. How did you know I was here?" Asked Clementine. Arvo didn't respond. TO BE CONTINUED /div 


End file.
